Silent Protector
by OtakuYaoiChan18
Summary: Bruce Wayne never became Batman after his parents death. Dick Grayson's parent fell to their death when he was 2 years old instead of 8. Bruce Wayne takes in the young boy and raises him after witnessing the event. But four years later, what happens when someone kidnaps Dick and holds him for ransom. OOC for Bruce and Dick. Rated T for caution. I do not own any Batman characters.
1. The Beginning

**Normal POV**

 _ **(Okay, look I know this chapter doesn't really have all that action, but because Bruce Wayne isn't Batman and Dick's past is kind of changed, I decided to make a chapter so it would be easier to understand. You don't have to read this chapter, but I recommend it. Please don't back out of the story because it starts out slow. The second and third chapters are fluff, but if you just want to read for the kidnapping go to chapter four. (: Yeah that's about it, thanks)**_

Bruce walked into Wayne Manor after a long 4 hour meeting at Wayne Enterprises. As Bruce came through the door he saw Alfred, his loyal butler and father figure, waiting for him.

"How was your meeting Master Bruce?" Alfred asked in his formal yet friendly British accent.

"Long. The vote ended up ended being a tie so the meeting was an entire waste." Bruce stated in his usual monotone tone of voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Alfred said in sympathy. "Will you still be going to the circus tonight then?"

Bruce looked at him confused as the two walked towards the kitchen for an early dinner. "Circus?" he asked as if he knew nothing of it.

Alfred gave him a serious look. "Yes sir, the circus. Haly's Circus to be exact. You're supposed to go there to see the show as their honored guest. You donated money to the circus last year when one of the performers was injured."

That's when Bruce remembered. A little over a year ago, a male trapeze artist was practicing a floor routine with his wife when he slipped and broke his wrist. The couple had a newborn son, so with the costs of the baby, medical attention, and the pay of being a circus performer there was no way the family could afford it. The circus tried to help with it, but it still wasn't enough. When Bruce heard this he gave the man the best medical treatment Wayne Enterprises had to offer and donated money to the circus to keep them going until their main act could perform again.

Bruce finally realized that Alfred was still waiting for his answer and came back to reality. He gave Alfred a tired look and sighed, "Alfred it's been a long day and I'm tired. Do I have to go?"

He gave him another serious look before speaking in a calm voice, "It is your duty as owner of Wayne Enterprises to attend events that you are invited to. You have to keep up a good reputation sir."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh and admitted defeat, "Fine, what time does the performance start?"

Alfred gave a warming smile and said, "7:00 sir. Just enough time to have a nice meal and get down to the fair grounds."

Bruce gave a rare smile to Alfred and sat down at the table to eat.

 **John Grayson's POV**

We have about 30 minutes until show time and we still don't know if Mr. Wayne will be coming. I want to thank him for doing all he did for this circus….and my family.

I look over and see my son, Richard, and my wife, Mary, coming into the room. Dick instantly starts squirming in Mary's grasp and reaching out to me, all the while laughing and waiting for his father's attention.

I get up from my seat in our trailer and head over to him. I soon pick him up and swing him in the air making him laugh even harder. We all start to head outside to get ready for the show. Richard, of course, doesn't perform yet considering he's only two, but he always watches the show from the sidelines with Mr. Haly and he is well-behaved enough to sit still while he announces the acts.

We get half way to the main tent when I see Mr. Wayne coming towards us. By now Richard is walking between me and Mary holding both are hands in his smaller ones.

When we finally meet up with Mr. Wayne, I automatically extend my hand, as does he, and we shake hands.

"Mr. Wayne, it's so nice to meet you. We never got the chance to thank you for what you did for us last time we were in Gotham." I said happily.

"There's nothing to thank me for Mr. Grayson. I couldn't let a perfectly good circus go bankrupt from one little accident." Mr. Wayne said with a small smile that you would think was genuine if you didn't know him.

"Well, I wanted to thank you anyway. You didn't just help the circus, you saved our family. Without your help my injure not have healed we'd have to leave. So thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Grayson."

"Please call me John. Well, we have to get ready for the show. It was nice to finally meet you. I hope you enjoy the show."

"Of course."

 **Normal POV**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRL! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE AMAZING FLYING GRAYSON'S!" Mr. Haly announced to the audience as he points their attention to the top of the tent at the end where the spotlights go to reveal two people standing on opposite podiums.

Mr. Haly slowly makes his way back to Richard and picks him up and sets him on his lap as the small boy looks up at his parents as they do flips and twists that seem almost impossible he human body.

John swings upside down on the trapeze bar with his hands stretched out for Mary to jump from her platform and grasp her hands. Mary jumps and right as she took her husband's hands there was a snap and all of a sudden they could feel themselves falling and the sound of gasps and screams hit their ears.

Mr. Haly hides Richards face in his chest just in time for a loud thud and the sounds of bones breaking to hit everyone's ears.

 **Bruce's POV**

I can't believe what I just saw. I had talked to the nice family less than an hour ago and now they were dead.

Suddenly I realize something. The boy. The child would have nowhere to go. There's a small chance the circus might be allowed to raise him, instead child services would most likely say that it wasn't a suitable environment to live without parents.

It's been an hour and a half since the accident and the police got here long ago. Just then I see a lady with Mr. Haly, the boy, and Commissioner Gordon. I make my way down there knowing full well what their discussing.

Gordon sees me as I reach them and gives a confused look, "Mr. Wayne? What are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do."

Gordon gave me a sad look, "I'm afraid not Mr. Wayne. The police checked the ropes used in the act tonight. There are signs of tampering. It was sabotage."

That was the last thing I expected to hear, but I kept my serious demeanor and hoped no one saw the surprise that seeped through my expression.

"Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Mr. Haly says that before the show a man, Tony Zucco, wanted him to pay protection money. Mr. Haly refused saying they weren't that kind of circus, but he would have it if he'd known that would have happened."

I look over at Mr. Haly to see that he's holding the half asleep boy in his arms, tears still streaming down his face. I look at Mr. Haly's expression to see that he clearly blames himself for the incident that occurred tonight.

"You couldn't have known that that man would do something as extreme as this Mr. Haly. You can't blame yourself." I turn back to Gordon, "Do you know where Tony Zucco is now?"

"No, he's nowhere to be found."

I'm deep in thought when I ask the question I've been scared to ask until now. "What will happen to the boy?" I ask sparing a glance at the sad child.

I see the lady that hasn't said a word this entire time step forward. "Ms. Willis, Child Services. All of the orphanages in Gotham are full so I'll have to take him to the Juvenile Detention Facility until a spot opens up."

I give her an angry glare, "Why can't he stay with the circus? They've known him since he was born."

She gives me the answer that I expected from her, "A circus is no place for a child to be raised especially without parents."

"Well neither is a Juvenile Facility." I say lividly. I try to think of something that will save this innocent boy from this fate. Then, it comes to me. "I'll take him in."

"What?" both Gordon and Ms. Willis say in unison.

"I'll adopt him. I can give him whatever things he needs and I'm sure my home is a more suitable environment than Juvenile Detention.

"Well yes, but…." Ms. Willis tried to counter, but Mr. Haly interrupted her.

"Would you really do that Mr. Wayne? I can't thank you enough!"

Gordon then steps in, "Well it's settled then. Richard can stay with you tonight Mr. Wayne and then tomorrow you can come down to the GCPD and get it official." Gordon turns to Mr. Haly, "I'm sure Richard has some possessions that he would like to take with him?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Haly answers.

 **Bruce's POV**

After getting Richard's things, Mr. Haly explained to Richard that he'll be living with me from now on, but that he could visit whenever they come to Gotham, Richard saying goodbye to all the circus people he's grown up with, and a short ride back to Wayne Manor, I find myself in the spare bedroom across from mine.

I gently lay the sleeping child on the bed that's much too big for him and making him look even more fragile than he is. I see the soft rise and fall of his chest and all the anger and sadness I've carried with me since my own parent's death disappear within seconds.

I now know that the only thing important in my life is to keep this boy safe and happy. My soon to be son.


	2. A Dog?

**A Dog? (2)**

 **4 YEARS LATER**

 **Normal POV**

Bruce Wayne sat at a bench in Gotham Park watching with a smile as his son played on the playground. Dick climbed on the monkey bars when he suddenly jumped down and started running as fast as he could towards him. Bruce noticed the scared look on Dick's face and instantly became worried.

Bruce stood up as Dick got to him only to be taken a couple of steps back by the force of Dick hitting him and engulfing him in a hug. After a few seconds Bruce pulled him back and kneeled down so they would be eye level.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked with a worried voice.

Dick looked at him with tear filled eyes yet none spilled over, "There's a dog. A big dog over there. It's gonna hurt me Daddy!" Dick exclaimed as a single tear rolled down his cheek and he hugged his father for dear life.

Dick knew that Bruce wasn't his real father. He had told him his parents were acrobats in the circus when they were killed in an accident. He told him that he was there the night it happened and he took him in to raise him. Dick was a little sad when he found this out because he never expected to hear Bruce tell him that. He looked just like Bruce with his jet black hair and blue eyes. Really the only difference was Bruce's eyes were a dark, slightly grayish blue while Dick's eyes were the most magnificent blue you would ever see. He had been told a thousand times that his eyes were clearer than the ocean itself. But Dick didn't care that Bruce wasn't his dad. All Dick knew was that Bruce loved him. He took care of him when he was sick, he stayed with him at night if he had a nightmare, he canceled important meetings to take him to the park just because he asked. To Dick, Bruce was the meaning of father.

Bruce looked up to see a man with a German Shepherd walking along the path. He could understand how Dick would be scared of the dog; it was intimidating to most grown men. The he saw a small girl about Dick's age run up to the man and asked to pet it. He supposed he said yes 'cause then the child started to pet the dog while it waged its tail.

Bruce gave a small smile, which started to become much more frequent after Richard came to live with them, and pulled Dick away from him. Dick looked up at him with fear still written on his face when Bruce pointed at the dog and girl. Dick slowly turned around and looked slightly surprised when he saw the happy scene before him.

That's when Dick turned back to Bruce excited and asked him the thing he least expected the boy to ask him. "Daddy, can we get a dog?"

 **Bruce's POV**

"A dog?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but it has to be a big dog like that one," He said excited as he pointed to the dog that filled him with fear moments ago. "And it has to be black."

I didn't know what to tell him. We couldn't get a dog. Could we? Alfred would surely disapprove, especially with the type of dog Dick was wanting. Alfred already had to keep the entire manor in perfect order; I don't see how he could manage a dog as well. So I told him the only thing I could without saying outright no.

"I'll talk to Alfred okay? But I can't guarantee anything." I said, all the while hoping that Dick would accept this answer for now.

"YAY! Thank you, daddy!" Dick shouts giving me another hug and attracting a few stares in the process.

I smile and pick up my son and throw him in the air and catch him making him laugh before we walk off to start getting to the car. I start to think about the talk that I'm going to have to have with Alfred when we get to the manor.

 **Bruce's POV**

When we get home, Dick instantly runs up to my study saying he wants to look up some information on my laptop. For a 6 year old, Dick is incredibly smart. His IQ shows that he should be in the 3rd grade when he's supposed to be in kindergarten. It still amazes me how he knows how to use the computer without any problem.

I take this opportunity to talk to Alfred about the dog issue Dick's brought up. I walk into the kitchen to find him preparing dinner. "Hi, Alfred."

Alfred turned around with a small smile across his face, "Hello, Master Bruce. How was your evening with Master Dick?"

"Good." I sighed as I sat down at the table.

Alfred gave me a worried look knowing that when I spend the day with Richard I always tell him everything we did. "Is everything alright, Master Bruce?"

I look up at Alfred and gave a heavy sigh, "No. Dick asked if we could get a dog today."

Alfred seemed a little surprised by this, but then gave a look as if he knew this was coming.

"Well the young master has always taken a liking to animals. This should be no surprise to you." Alfred said with a smile on his face.

I was surprised that Alfred wasn't automatically saying no to the idea as I thought he would. "Dick also says he wants a big dog. Like a German Shepherd or something."

Alfred gave me a meaningful look then walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I think a dog would be a wonderful thing for Master Richard. Since he is home-schooled he doesn't really have anyone to play with. Plus it could teach him responsibility."

I was surprised that Alfred was actually agreeing to this, as I listened to his words I had to agree too. I gave him a smile then stood up, "Thank you."

I start making my way to my study to tell Dick the news. I can't help, but think of the excitement he'll have when he hears.

 **Normal POV**

Bruce walks into his study to find Dick still at his computer and sitting in an office chair that was way too big for him. Bruce goes over to him and stealthily sneaks behind him because he hadn't noticed him yet. He suddenly jerked Dick's shoulders making Dick let out a loud whelp. Dick quickly turned around in the chair to find his father laughing and he did a little pout and crossed his arms.

Bruce looked at the screen to see that Dick was looking up information on Great Danes. Dick noticed what Bruce was looking at and automatically got excited, "Daddy, this is the dog we have to get! Have you talked to Alfred yet?"

"Yeah." Bruce said simply trying to tease him.

"Well?!" Dick asked slightly jumping up and down with excitement.

Bruce laughs before finally giving in, "You have to take care of him okay?"

Dick suddenly lunged himself at Bruce and engulfed him in a hug yelling, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"


	3. Meeting Ace

**Meeting Ace (3)**

 **Bruce's POV**

It was Saturday afternoon when Dick and I decided to go to the animal shelter. We were currently in the car on are way there.

I looked in the mirror to see if Dick was okay to find him asleep and I smiled.

I wasn't surprised that he had fallen asleep. The animal shelter was pretty far away from Wayne Manor and we had been in the car for over an hour. I looked at a passing sign and was relieved to find out that we were only 5 minutes away from the shelter. I heard Dick shift in his sleep and I imagined the joy in his face when he found the dog he was looking for.

 **Normal POV**

Bruce parked the car in the animal shelter parking lot and got out to get Dick. He opens the back car door and gently shakes him. Dick begins to stir and slowly opens tired eyes to his father smiling.

"We're here." Bruce says simply.

Suddenly Dick is taking off his seat belt and jumping out of the car. He grabs his father's hand and hurriedly starts to run to the door, all the tiredness he had seconds ago completely gone. Bruce hurries to keep up with his son, chuckling lightly at his excitement.

They enter the shelter and are greeted by a young lady behind the desk. She has straight black hair with a single streak of white in the front. She was wearing dark jeans, a Five Finger Death Punch T-shirt, and black tennis shoes with bits of blue in them. She looks to be about 23 years old and was extremely fit. She looks up when she hears the door open and gives a smile to the father and son.

"What can I do for you today?" The lady asks in a soft tone.

Bruce gives her one of his award winning smiles and says, "We're here to get a dog."

"Okay, was there a specific type of dog you were looking for? We might have it."

Bruce looks at Dick and asks, "What kind of dog did you want again, Dick? Bruce of course remembered that Dick wanted a Great Dane, but he also knew how much he liked talking to new people and he couldn't pass up a chance to hear his son talk so sociable (which always happened when he got to meet someone new).

Dick looks up at the lady and gives a smile that matches Bruce's but had more childish innocence kept within it. "A Great Dane. And black."

She seems a little surprised that a boy so young and even small for his age at that would want such a big dog, but quickly composes herself. She thinks for a second then says, "We do have one dog that you might like. My name is Emily by the way."

Dick gets excited when he hears that they have the dog that he had wanted and quickly answers, "I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick. And this is my daddy, Bruce." Bruce gives a small nod towards Emily and they start to walk to the back of the shelter where they keep the bigger dogs.

As they're walking Emily starts to explain some things about the dog that they're going to look at. "There is something you may want to know about this dog. He doesn't really like many people. You see, his owner was an explorer and he took his dog everywhere he went so they were very close. One day the man was out on a hike with his dog when his foot slipped on a rock and he fell down a rocky hill. When someone found him the dog was at his side, but he already passed. They brought the dog here, but he hasn't shown any sign of liking anyone."

Bruce seemed a little worried about getting this dog, but knew that he had to give him a chance or Dick would be sad. They finally got to where the dogs kennel was and got a good look at him. The dog was pitch black and was twice the size of Dick.

Emily opened the kennel door and Bruce got a little closer to Dick as he was slightly scared the dog would tray an attack. The dog somehow sensed Bruce's protectiveness of Dick and seemed to respect him for it. The dog slowly and non-threateningly began to exit the kennel and come to stand in front of Dick.

Emily stared wide eyed at the dog and began to speak with a slightly shaky voice, "H-He's never done that before. Anytime someone's come to try and adopt him, we'd open the door, but he just turned around and lay down."

Dick brought his hand up to the dog and began to pet his head. Bruce started to loosen up as the dog sat down and seemed to enjoy his son's affection.

Dick looked up at Bruce with a wide grin on his face, "Daddy I want this dog! Please can we get this one?"

Bruce gave a small nod with a smile on his own face. Dick was full of excitement once again and he gave the dog a big hug.

Dick looked up at Emily and asked, "What's his name?"

Emily gave the boy a smile, "Ace."

Dick turned back to the dog. "Do you wanna come home with us, Ace?"

As if the dog could understand what he was saying, he responded with a loud bark.

 **Normal POV**

About an hour later, after signing some paperwork and buying dog food, a collar, some toys, and a few other necessities, Bruce, Dick, and Ace were on their way back to Wayne Manor.

Dick was seated behind the passenger seat with Ace's head lying on his lap. Dick was petting his head while looking down at him fondly.

Bruce looked back at Dick and felt himself fill with joy as he saw the joy in his own sons face.


	4. Kidnapping

**Normal POV**

It had been about a month since Bruce got Dick his dog. So far Dick had done his part and had taken care of Ace. He fed him, gave him water and played with him. The last point, of course, was an understatement.

Ever since Ace came into Dick's life he had spent as much time with him as possible. At the moment, Dick was in the backyard of Wayne Manor with Ace swinging on the swings. Ace was lying down in a soft patch of grass by the back door.

Unknown to dog or master a shadow watched their interactions from the shadows of the trees behind the manor.

 **Unknown POV**

I looked over the basic information I had on the target.

Name: Richard 'John' Grayson

Guardian: Bruce Wayne

Age: 6

School: Homeschool

Background: Parents were acrobats in Haly's International Circus. They were murdered when he was 2 years old by a man named Tony Zucco. Bruce Wayne took in the child as his ward and later officially adopted him.

I had been watching the boy for a month now and I was ready to strike. Most people want to make a clean living, but I was smarter than that. I realized that I could make more money off of those working imbeciles. You would be surprised how much a rich and worried parent will pay to get their precious child back safe and sound. Of course they usually come home with a little wear and tear, but nothing comes without sacrifice.

Unfortunately, it seems the boy had gotten a….companion. The boy is always with that dog, I can't find a moment their apart. The dog seems protective of the boy, but not to the point where he's always by his very side. He just goes wherever the boy goes. So, the question is how do I get the boy without the dog getting in the way.

That's when it hit me. "Could I….?" I mumble to myself. I smile as I adjust my plan in my mind.

I'll need to get one or two dog graspers and some tranquilizers in case the doge becomes too much trouble, but it would work.

I small sinister smile came to my face as I got from my seat and made my way to the door of the dark room that was covered with pictures and information of my newest target.

I walked down the long hallway, ready to gather my men to retrieve the target.

 **Normal POV**

Dick was swinging on the swing set in the backyard when he looked up in the window of Wayne Manor and saw Bruce watching him. His smile grew wider and he waved at his father. Bruce waved back happily before turning around and continued to do paperwork in his study.

Dick was swinging and going considerably high for a kid his age. Without any warning, as Dick was going backwards and at the highest he could go, a hand shot out and grabbed the swing making it jerk to a sudden stop. Dick fell out of the swing and hit the ground hard with a small yelp.

Ace immediately shot up ready to attack, when two men jumped out of the tree line and secured him in dog graspers and held him back.

Dick turned around to see a man that he didn't recognize. His eyes widened in fear as he got up and started to slowly back away.

"Now do you want to come with us willingly….or do we need to use force?" the intruder asked; the first part friendly and kind while the second part changed to a dark sinister tone.

Dick quickly turned around and tried to run to the house. With a speed that would put The Flash to shame, the man sent a swift kick to the boys back, sending him to the ground. Dick whimpered, though the kick wasn't enough to inure him, but still enough to hurt.

The man knelt down, put his knee into Dick's lower back, and pulled his hands behind his back. He got close to Dick's ear and whispered, "Looks like we do this the hard way then."

Fear pulsing through his entire body, Dick did the only thing he could think to do. "DADDY! DADDY HELP!" Dick yelled as loud as he could.

The man dug his knee harder into Dick's back making him yell out in pain.

"Shut up, brat!"

Bruce shot up in his chair when he heard his son scream. When he got to the window, he froze at the scene playing out in front of him. There was a man on top of his son, keeping him to the ground as he held his hands tightly behind his back.

Bruce ran out of the study and down stairs. He finally got outside and was first met with the sight of two men holding back a barking Ace. His eyes fell on his son who was cringing in pain and could see why. Not only did the man have his knee into Dicks back, but he was also tying his hands behind his back with zip-ties. What really got to him was that he could already see that he was tying them too tight. There were already signs that the blood circulation to Dick's hands was being cut off, but the huge hint was that the ties were already cutting into his skin.

Bruce tried to run to his son's aid, but a warning shot stopped him in his tracks. He saw a man come out of the tree line and kept his gun trained on him.

Bruce could only watch in dismay as his son was pulled to his feet and taken away. His son turned to meet his eyes and his heart broke when he saw the combination of pain, fear, and tears on his face.

All of a sudden someone threw a smoke bomb and Bruce couldn't see his son. When the smoke cleared Bruce ran to the last place he saw his son, but he was already gone.


	5. Leaving

**Normal POV**

Dick was looking at his father with fear in his eyes when a man threw a smoke bomb and they were engulfed in thick black smoke. Dick automatically started to fall to the ground and cough to get the smoke out of his lungs despite the men holding onto his arms.

Dicks coughing was soon halted by a piece of duck tape forcefully being put over his mouth. The two men started to pull him forward and before he knew what was happening, Dick was running and stumbling to keep up with his kidnappers. If not for the men's strong hold on his arms he would have fallen to the rocky ground by now.

After about 5 minutes of running, they finally stopped at an old dirt road with a black van parked on the side. At this point Dick was out of breath and starting to hyperventilate with the tape over his mouth.

The men dragged Dick to the back of the van and another opened the doors. They pulled Dick up into the van before shoving him to the floor. Dick let out a scream through the tape as he hit the ground and the zip-ties cut deeper into his skin. The men didn't seem to care though. Tears were running freely from Dick's tightly shut eyes as the men shut the van doors leaving him in the dark.

About a minute later the van was turned on and the kidnappers drove away with their captive.

 **(Ok so I know it's a really short chapter, but I've been really busy and I felt bad for not updating. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I've been thinking about making a POV for Richard, but he's 6 so I'm not sure how I'll do it. (:But if you want it just tell me and I'll get it done.)**


	6. Arrival

**Bruce's POV**

I'm pacing back and forth in front of the door in a frenzy. I contacted Commissioner Gordon as soon as I could and he said he and Bullock would be here right away.

'It's been 15 minutes, were could he be?' I think to myself.

Just then I hear a knock at the door and I open it with such speed I could see the surprise on Gordon's face. I motion for them to come in and I quickly have them follow me to my study.

Bullock and Gordon took a seat on the couch I had on the side wall of the room while I sit on one of the chairs in front of the couch.

"Bruce, what happened?" Gordon asks me in a sympathetic voice.

I take a shaky breath trying to control myself before speaking, "I was in my study doing some work. Dick was outside playing on the swings. Thats when I heard him scream. He screamed for me to help him. I ran down and got outside. When I got there some man was tying Dick's hands behind his back. H-He was hurting him. I could see it in Dick's eyes, that man..." i pause feeling my anger building up inside of me. "...that man hurt my son. I tried to help him, but they held me at gun point. They took him away, through the woods. Jim when I got there Dick wasn't struggling, that man didn't have to tie his hands so tight. If they did that to him just to get him...I'm scared of what they'll do to him now that they have him." At this point my breath was shaky and my fists were closed tight in my lap.

Jim leaned forward on the couch, gave me a hopeful look, but spoke with a voice that showed he was scared, "Bruce, we'll find him. Whatever it takes...we'll find him."

I gave a slight nod, then I remembered something. "Ace. They also took Ace."

"Ace?" Bullock asked me in a confused tone of voice.

"Yes. About a month ago, me and Dick went to the animal shelter and got a dog. A black Great Dane. Ace had a black leather collar on. I can't figure out why they would take him too."

After about 10 more minutes of going over every single detail of that horrible event, Gordon and Bullock were the leaving the manor and me with the difficult task of telling Alfred what happened.

 **Normal POV**

After about 15 minutes of driving, the van came to a sudden stop in front of an old warehouse. The men got out and went to the back of the van. Three stood in the back holding semi-automatics just in case he tried anything when they opened the door. The man in the front had his hand on the door and nodded to indicate that they were ready. With a swift pull the van door was open to reveal Richard scared and trembling.

Dick was pulled out of the van by his upper arm and he let out small cry of pain through the tape. They led him into the warehouse and down numerous hallways before they came to a stop in front of a door. The door had multiple locks on it and Dick knew that he wouldn't be able to open it from the inside.

One of the men unlocked the multiple locks and opened the door. The man holding onto Dick shoved him in making him fall to the ground, before the door was shut and locked behind them.

 **Normal POV**

Two men walked down the hallway to where their so called 'boss' was. They didn't like the job they had, but they couldn't do anything about it. They both knew the consequences of not doing what they were told and neither was willing to risk their families lives like that.

They finally got to the right door and went in and stood in the center of the dark room.

At the far end of the room, there was a man. He was around 6ft tall and had dark brown hair. He was in his late 20s, but looked no older than 25. He wore a black suit with a crimson red tie, and black dress shoes. His eyes were grey and held a coldness in them.

The man got out of his chair and swiftly turned to the others, "You know what your jobs are, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

The man gave a small sinister smile, "Good...and try not to get too attached this time."

With that they left, ready to officially meet the captive.


	7. Explanation

**Normal POV**

Dick was sitting in the same corner he had been sitting in for the last 30 minutes. He was trying to ignore the pain in his wrists and his own struggled breathing through the duct tape, but wasn't doing a very good job.

Suddenly he heard a clicking sound coming from the metal door and he knew that it was the locks being opened. He instinctively tensed up even more than he already was (if that was possible). The door opened and a tall man with dark brown hair walked in.

He walked towards Dick, ignoring the clear fear in his face, and knelt down to his level.

"Hello Richard. Do you remember me?" the man asked with a small smile. Dick gave a slow nod, knowing that he was the man who kidnapped him. "Good, my name is Azazel. Now I'm going to explain something to you. You see, you're going to be away from daddy for a while. You're going to stay here. If you're good, you won't get hurt much. The only reason I had to use these measures," he gestured to the bonds on Dick's wrists, "was because you tried to get away. But, I don't think you'll try something like that again, will you?"

Dick shook his head, still trying to process everything. With his still neutral voice, Azazel continued to speak, "Okay, onto another matter than...your dog." At this Dick's eyes widened and he waited for him to continue. "If you keep him under control, I'll allow him to stay in here with you. But, if he attacks any of my men, I'll put him in a kennel. Do you understand?"

Dick quickly nodded, desperately wanting to see his companion.

Azazel's smile grew, 'For a while I thought I would have to deal with another difficult child,' he thought to himself.

"Good. Now let me untie you and my men will bring in your dog."

Azazel pulled the tape off of Dick's mouth and his heavy breathing instantly started to slow down. Dick shut his eyes tight and let out a soft whimper as the zip ties were cut from his hurt wrists. He slowly pulled his arms from behind his back and stared wide eyed at the sight of his bleeding wrists.

Dick was pulled from his trance when he heard a bark. He looked up and saw Ace being held back by two men. They let him go and Ace ran up to his master. Dick hugged him as Ace stood there content to be back with Dick, but still weary of the men in the room.

"I'll have someone look at your wounds." Azazel said as he left the room and his men followed. Once the door was locked and all the men gone, Ace relaxed and laid down, setting his head on Dick's lap. Dick continued to pet Ace, happy to have someone familiar around him.

 **(YAY, Ace is back. Sorry he's been out of the story for a couple chapters, but he's back now.)**


	8. The Medic

**(I have an original character in this chapter and thanks William for letting me use you and for the interrogation I gave you, so I could get the description right.)**

 **Normal POV**

A few minutes after Azazul left, the door opened once again and in walked a man. He was about 5ft 8ins, in his early 20's. His skin color showed that he was half Puerto Rican and half Italian. He had brown eyes and black hair in a well-kept buzz cut. He wore light military camo pants, tan military grade boots, a tan military t-shirt, and in one hand he carried a medical kit.

Ace quickly got up and was ready to attack the man when Dick put his hand on his collar, "Ace."

Ace growled at the man, but reluctantly sat back down next to Dick. The man walked up to Dick and knelt down in front of him just as Azazul did, but there was something different about him. He was...friendlier.

"Hi, my names William. I know you're probably really scared right now, but I'm not going to hurt you okay? I want to help." Dick held Ace tighter and looked at the man skeptically before nodding his head.

William smiled, "Good. Can I see your wounds?"

Once again he nodded. He let go of Ace and showed him his blood covered wrists. William sighed and opened his medical kit. He opened a cleaning wipe and gently took Dicks wrist in his hand.

"This is going to hurt a little," William said and started to softly clean the cuts on his right wrist.

"Ahh!" Dick screamed in surprise as the alcohol from the wipe touched his cuts. Ace growled at him and looked like he was going to attack, but didn't because Dick told him not to.

"I know it hurts, but I have to clean it. I'm almost done with this hand." he finished cleaning the wound and he took out a roll of white gauze. He wrapped Dick's gently then did the same thing he to his left wrist as he did with his right one. Dick simply whimpered when William cleaned his other hand.

William was soon finished and he closed his med kit and looked at Richard, "There that wasn't so bad, was it? And don't worry. You'll be out of here and back with your dad before you know it." He gave a soft smile and stood. He walked towards the door, but two arms wrapping around his torso stopped him in his tracks.

He looked down to see Dick looking up at him, "Thank you."

William smiled and hugged the 6 year old back. "You're welcome." With that he walked out the door, happy that he had comforted the small child in some way.

(Okay sorry it took me awhile to update. I would say I had a good reason, but honestly I just found a lot of amazing stories to read all at one time sooooo...yeah (: Next chapter, might take me awhile I'm gonna try and make it a long one because I've been doing really short chapters lately so please bear with me)


	9. Call

**(WARNING! This chapter has slight torture.)**

 **Bruce's POV**

It's been a week! One week since he was taken. One week since I've seen him. They haven't called for a ransom or sent anything. What if he's hurt? What if I never see him again? What if he's de...? I stopped myself from finishing that thought.

He was going to be okay. He had to be.

I was sitting in my study just looking at the phone waiting for it to ring or for Alfred to come in with a package. I've barely slept since he was taken and to make matters worse the media found out about the kidnapping. Anytime I have to go out in public, I'm bombarded by paparazzi. Gordon hasn't called me since I gave him my report, probably not wanting to get my hopes up just to tell me they haven't found anything.

My thoughts are broken by the sudden ringing of the phone. I take a deep breath, hoping that it's the kidnappers finally. I pick up the phone and speak in a shaky voice, "Hello?"

"Hello Mister Wayne," the voice was smooth and collected and I could tell the man was having fun with this.

 **Dick's POV**

I've here for a really long time. I think it's been about a week, but I'm not sure. I'm usually just left in this room with Ace, but I'm not complaining. I don't want to see that one man again. I didn't like the way he looked at me. As if he liked the fear I had for him. William came in here only once after he bandaged my wounds and that was to take them off, however, the cuts are still there.

Only one other person really comes in here and that's to give me and Ace food. But there was something off about him, just like William. Both seemed as if they didn't want to be here.

This man had light brown hair and light grey eyes. He seemed about 6" tall and in his early 20's. He usually wears the same thing; dark jeans, light grey shirt, and black tennis shoes. The first time he came in, he said his name was Keith.

I hear the door unlock, believing its Keith, but instead I look up to see two men. One pulled out a small gun and pointed it at Ace, who was growling in front of me. I tried to stop him, but before I could, he pulled the trigger. I dart stuck out of Ace's neck and he collapsed to the ground. The same man started to take Ace away in his arms; I shot up off the ground, trying to stop him.

"NO! STOP!" I yelled uselessly as I struggled in the other man's arms that held me back. Tears ran down my face as I watched him take an unconscious Ace out of the room. Even after he was out of sight, I continued to struggle. "Please, don't..." I mumbled to myself.

I couldn't lose Ace. He was the only friend I had here. Suddenly, Azazul came in. He motioned to the man holding me and he let me go. I ran for the door to go get Ace back and was almost there when a hand grabbed my arm and threw me into the far wall.

I looked up at him from my spot on the floor and gathered up my courage, "What did you do to Ace?"

He turned to the other man in the room, "You may leave," he said in a neutral tone. The other man nodded and left shutting the door behind him.

He turned back to me, "Now, don't worry about your dog. He's fine. We just gave him a little something to make him sleep."

"Why?" I asked shakily.

He started to walk towards me and I backed up against the wall as best I could. "Well, we're going to give your daddy a call and talk to him. I didn't want your dog to get in the way."

I looked at him wide eyed. I'm gonna get to talk to daddy? But...it's been a week, why now? Why not before?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as he kneels down next to me and pulls out a phone.

 **Normal POV**

 **(I'm gonna warn you now, this part is in the perspective of both Bruce and Dick. I didn't want to write two parts of the same scene, but someone else's perspective. Oh and some of the dialogue may not say who it is cause I'm pretty sure you can figure it out.)**

Azazul dials Bruce's phone number and a few seconds later a shaky voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello ," his voice was smooth and collected for a man that was about to make a ransom demand, "It's nice of you to pick up. I'm sure you miss little Richard by now."

"Where is he?! I swear if you've hurt him I'll-!"

"Now, now, . I wouldn't threaten the man that has your son's life in his hands." The man's tone of voice quickly turning sinister.

Bruce's eyes widen as he realized what he had done, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just tell me, is he alright? Can I talk to him?"

"He's fine...for now anyway. And of course you can talk to him, what kind of man would I be if I didn't allow at least that?" There was a small shuffling sound over the phone.

Azazul took the phone from his ear, handed it to Dick, and whispered to him so Bruce wouldn't hear, "Say hello."

"D-daddy?" I scared voice came over the phone.

"Dick?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, but daddy they took Ace. They shot him with something and it made him go to sleep!"

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you and Ace home really soon, okay?"

"Daddy, what's happening? Why am I here? Did I do something wrong?" A tear slipped down Dick's face because of the fact that for once in his life he couldn't be with Bruce.

"No! No, Dick! You're going to be home really soon, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I want to go home." Dick whimpered. Bruce was trying to hold back silent tears at the sound of his son so sad.

"I know. I'm gonna see you really soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Dick. Never forget that."

"I love you too, daddy."

At that moment, Azazul takes back the phone. "See...he's fine. Now let's talk business . You will deliver 3 million dollars to the east side of Gotham docks at midnight tonight." Bruce scribbled this all down as he was saying it. "But here's the important part. If you tell the police about this call. If there are any cops on the scene at all, Richard will die."

Bruce's breath hitched in his throat and he was about to speak when Azazul continued, "And just to make sure you understand..." He waited for something to happen and was increasingly scared of what was happening on the other end.

Azazul set the phone next to Dick and grabbed his wrist. Ignoring his struggles, he restrained Dick's hand on the ground. He pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket, and turned towards Dick. He was using his free hand to try and get out of the man's grip, but it wasn't working.

"Open your hand." Azazul said with a fierce tone. Dick continued to struggle uselessly. Azazul, getting tired of being ignored, swiftly put the knife against Dick's neck. He ceased his struggles and put his head against the wall to stop the knife from cutting him. Azazul narrowed his eyes at Dick, "If you don't open your hand right now, I will do much worse things to you than simple giving your father some incentive."

Bruce, who could hear everything on the other end of the phone, was yelling into the phone for him to stop, but he was being ignored.

Dick's eyes were wide and he was trembling, but in fear of what the man would do he slowly, shakily opened his hand leaving his palm right side up. Azazul, without hesitation, seeing that he had finally complied took the knife from his neck and quickly stabbed Dick through the hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dick screamed in pain as the knife went through his hand. Azazul pulled the knife out of his hand which only made him scream louder. Blood ran down his arm and onto his shirt as he pulled it into his chest, still sobbing.

Azazul took the phone in his hand and put it to his ear as he wiped the blood stained knife on Dick's pants, "I hope you get the point . I'll see you tonight," and with that he hung up.

He turned towards Dick who was still cradling his hand to his chest, "You did good. I think your daddy's gonna pay without any hesitation. But I didn't like how I had to repeat myself to you. I was going to have William bandage your wounds, but I think I'm going to leave you here to reconsider that mistake." With that he left, leaving Dick alone, bleeding, and scared in a room that seemed much less scary merely an hour ago.


	10. Ransom

**Bruce's POV**

Oh my God! What did they do to him?! How could they hurt him?! He's just a boy!

I look at the time and see its about 7 at night and start to gather the money. I got the money together when he was first abducted because I didn't know how much time I'd have when they called. I had more than enough ready and got the required amount.

Finally, I waited for the time to come when I would see my son again.

 **Normal POV**

Dick didn't rest after Azazul left, either too worried about Ace or in too much pain. When 11 o' clock came and some men took him out of the room and tied his hands behind his back the same way they did before, not being gentle with his injured hand.

They threw him back into the van and started driving. They drove for almost an hour and the skidding of tires on gravel signaled their arrival. A few seconds later, the doors opened and they dragged him out.

They walked him a few feet away from the van and pushed him to the ground on his knees. Two men stayed behind him, each with a hand harshly keeping hold of him by his shoulders. Once they had Dick placed, they brought out an unconscious Ace that was now in a kennel, putting him a few feet away from them.

Azazul knelled in front of him and put a piece of duct tape over his mouth. "Don't worry, Richard. You'll be with your daddy soon enough," he said softly to the terrified boy. He patted Dick harshly on the cheek before going out of his sight.

About 5 min later a car pulled up and Bruce got out slowly, not wanting to agitate the kidnappers. He had two duffle bags in one hand and he started to walk forward, not taking his eyes off his son. Dick looked at Bruce with frightened eyes as the men behind him disappeared and was replaced with Azazul.

He put a gun to Dick's head as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Tears fell down his face, seeing his father there and so close to helping him, but couldn't.

"Do you have the money ?" Azazul asked completely calm.

The men that once held him now were in his sight and pointing guns Bruce. He put the bags on the ground and put his hands up. He backed away slowly giving them room to take the bags. "It's all there. 3 million dollars like you said. Please...just don't hurt my son."

"When we know that all the money's there, we'll be on our way."

Bruce made a move to go for his son, but was stopped when he pushed the gun harder into Dick's head, making him wince and Bruce could see him click to safety off. "Now , be patient. It shouldn't take too long."

A few minutes later they were done, "It's all here boss. No trackers."

Azazul smiled, "You did well Mr. Wayne." He got up, but kept his gun trained on Dick. "As soon as we're all in the van and leaving, you may go to him. But, if you try anything before then he's dead."

Bruce nodded and the man started to leave. Azazul was about to get into the front when he turned back to Bruce and said in a nice tone, "Nice doing business with you ." and they left.

Bruce ran over to Dick and looked him over. He saw blood on his once pure white shirt, but no wound. He slowly took the duct tape off and cut the ties with a pocket knife he kept with him. As soon as his hands were free, Dick hugged Bruce as hard as he could and cried harder. Bruce hugged him back, happy to be able to embrace his son again.

They stayed like that for about a minute until he pulled back. "Where are you hurt?" he asked in worry.

The happiness of seeing Bruce again made Dick forget about the pain in his hand, but now it was back and worse from the sudden movement.

"My-my hand." he whimpered. Bruce took the hand that Dick was holding and saw the stab wound. He could also see that the cuts from the ties had reopened and were also bleeding.

"Okay, I'm going to put you in the car and then I'm going to get Ace and we're gonna go to the hospital. Okay?" He said noticing Ace in the kennel when he got there.

Dick nodded and rested his head on his father's chest as he picked him up. He was increasingly tired from the blood his tiny body lost.

Bruce put him in the seat and buckled him in. He ran and got Ace out and laid him down next to Dick. A few minutes later Dick was asleep as Bruce rushed to the hospital.


	11. Recovery

**Bruce's POV**

I sat in the waiting room, dying to know any news about my son. When I brought him in, they took him back immediately because of my stature in society. I had Alfred come and take Ace back to the manor and make sure he's okay. It's late so I'm the only person here, so when the doors open I quickly get up and meet him.

"Mr. Wayne?" he asks me and I nod. "Your son's going to be fine." I feel a relief wash over me. "The knife went straight through his hand, so it was easy to treat his wounds."

"Can I see him?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course. He did lose a lot of blood for his body weight though, so he's probably a little disoriented if not asleep."

I nod and he shows me to Dick's room. He opens the door to let me in and closes it to give is some privacy once I'm in. I walk over to Dick and sit down in the chair next to him. He was asleep and he had a device on his finger to moderate his heart rate (sorry I don't know what it's called). I hold his hand and wait for him to wake up.

 **Normal POV**

At about 9 in the morning, Dick slowly started to wake up. Bruce had fallen asleep next to him still holding his hand. Bruce woke up quickly when he felt the bed under his head shift. He looked at Dick with worried and caring eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked with a smile on his face.

"A little tired." He said tiredly. He brought his uninjured hand up to rub his eyes when he noticed a small thing on his hand. "Daddy what's this?" he asks about to take it off, but Bruce stopped him.

"It's just to help the doctors make sure your alright. Don't take it off." He explained softly.

"Okay." Dick said lightly. Then he remembered something, "Wait, where's Ace?! They shot him with something and took him away and...!" Bruce noticed that Dick's heart monitor was becoming frantic and stopped him.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. It's okay. I called Alfred and he took him to the manor. He called me a few hours ago and said that he woke up. He's fine."

It took Dick a second to take everything in, but soon he was crying, "I was so scared. I thought I would never see you or Ace again." Bruce pulled Dick into a hug and shhhed him.

"I know. I know. It's okay. Your safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Bruce remembered the good news he received. "Hey, the doctor told me that when you wake up, I can take you home. As long as you don't do too much, you lost a lot of blood."

Dick looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "Can we leave now? I don't like it here."

"Of course." Bruce said softly as he wiped a stray tear from Dick's face.

After about an hour of signing paperwork, Bruce helped Dick get changed (he had Alfred bring a set of cloth when he came and got Ace) and they left. Dick fell back asleep once they were in the car, it was understandable that he would be tired. He had been in a strange place, sleeping on the cold ground for a week. It would be expected that he wouldn't have gotten much sleep.

They pulled up to the manor and Bruce got out and opened the back seat to find him still fast asleep. He carefully unbuckled his seatbelt and picked him up and out of the car. He walked inside and Ace was immediately running toward them. He didn't bark or jump up on them, he just stayed close.

Alfred came around the corner and stopped in front of them, "How is the young master?" he asked with worry. Alfred hadn't gotten much information when Dick was retrieved so to say the least, he was worried.

"He's going to be fine. Just tired. I think I'll take him to his room to rest." With that he went upstairs to Dick's room.

He pulled back the covers and laid him down, pulling the covers back over him. He moved slightly, but didn't wake up. Ace jumped up on the other side of the bed and laid down beside him. Bruce noticed how much Dick has worried about Ace throughout this entire thing. He realized how much Dick must have relied on Ace as company when he was in that place.

He placed a hand on Ace's head and he lifted it up, "Thank you." Ace huffed and put his head back down. And Bruce walked out turning on the nightstand lamp before he left.

 **(Just one more chapter to go :)**


	12. Epilogue

**TIME SKIP 2 YEARS**

 **Normal POV**

It's been 2 years since Dick Grayson was kidnapped. The people that did it were never caught and there have been 8 other kidnappings that had their same way of doing things. Out of all the kidnappings the one of Richard Grayson was the most known if only because of Bruce Wayne's stature.

At the moment, Dick was in front of the manor playing with Ace, throwing a ball and chasing each other around the yard. Since that event, Ace had not let Dick out of his sight whenever possible. Almost everybody knew, via the media, that Ace was pretty much his personal guard dog. There had been other kidnapping attempts, but they quickly learned that the dog was not someone to be reckoned with.

Bruce had just got off the phone with the Commissioner and was both happy and scared from what he had to say. Nevertheless, he went to go tell Dick the news.

He opened the front door to find Dick laughing on the ground with Ace on top of him licking his face. A small smile graced his lips at his sons antics before he called Dick inside. They sat in the living room, both on the coach with Ace sitting next to Dick on the floor, his head on his lap.

"What is it Dad?" Dick asked happily.

"I just got a call from the GCPD. You remember when you were kidnapped a couple years ago?" Bruce asked cautiously.

Dick's smile faded and he visibly tensed. The hand that still had a faded scar on it clenching slightly, "Y-Yeah, why?"

"Two men went to the station and said that they were being blackmailed into working for them for a few years now. That they didn't do the kidnappings or anything, just basic things. They know it's a long shot, but the Commissioner wants to see if you can remember them. It's just they can't believe what they say without some proof that they were working for the group. You wouldn't be going into the holding cell with them; you would be behind the glass. You don't have to if you don't want." Bruce explained softly.

"No, I want to. If it will help catch those people." Dick said looking up at Bruce with scared yet determine filled eyes. Bruce looked at his son with pride in his eyes. Although Dick was only 8 and homeschooled, he was already doing 7th grade material. He was a genius. He loved being active and was always determined to try new things and finish them through. Bruce couldn't ask for a better son.

"Okay. Well he said the sooner we can be there the better. Do you want to go now?" Bruce asked smiling at his son.

He nodded and Bruce ruffled his hair softly, "Okay then. I'll tell Alfred and we'll leave in a second." Bruce got up and left to get Alfred and they were in the car driving to the police station in a few minutes. Well correction, Alfred was driving and Dick, Bruce, and Ace were in the backseat.

30 minutes later they pulled up to the GCPD building. Bruce had called Gordon as they left so he was waiting at the door when they stepped out of the car. "Thank you for coming Bruce. And thank you for coming to help us Richard."

"Its no problem, Jim." He said shaking his hand before walking inside as Alfred parked the car.

They got a few stares as they walked towards the interrogation rooms. I mean you have Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson walking with the Commissioner with a dog with no leash. Of course this was usual for Ace. He never wore a leash. He didn't need one. He never left Dick's side and never attacked anyone unless they tried to hurt Dick.

Once they were in the room, Jim had him look at the men, and his eyes widened, before Jim spoke, "Their names are William Venditto and Keith Schwastonburg"

 **(Okay so as you know these two characters are based off of two of my friends. Venditto is William's last name, but Schwastonburg isn't really Keith's. He didn't want his real last to be in the story and he said that he always wanted his last name to be Schwastonburg because it sounds cool. Anyway back to the story.)**

Before he could continue Dick spoke, "The one on the right is William and the one on the left is Keith."

Both Bruce and Jim's eyes widened, "That's right. How did you know that? Do you recognize them?" Jim asked.

He nodded, "They were telling the truth. They did work for that man, but they were different from the other people. They were nice and it seemed like they didn't want to be there. I guess that's true since they said they were being blackmailed. William bandaged my wounds when he was allowed to and Keith was the one who brought me food. But what were they being blackmailed with Commissioner?" He asked looking up at the tall man.

"Ummmm... Well has a wife and 2 children. has a sister that was in an accident when she was 16, putting her in a wheelchair." He explained.

"Does this mean you'll let them go once they tell you what they know? They didn't do anything of their own free will."

"Yes. After they give us the information they have they, along with their families, will be put under protective custody."

Dick looked down nervously before asking a question, "Can I talk to them?"

Bruce looked down at Dick in surprise, "Dick, I don't want you going in there. Even if they didn't do anything willingly..."

"Dad, I remember when I was in that place, they were nice. They told me everything would be okay and I'd see you again. I want to thank them." Dick said looking up at his father with pleading eyes. "Besides I'd have Ace with me."

Bruce looked at Jim and he thought it over before nodding back at Bruce. "O-Okay. Jim will be outside the door and I'll be in here watching."

He nodded smiling up at his father, giving him a hug and followed Jim out the door.

He took him to the door and his hand hovered over the knob, "Just knock when you're ready."

"Okay." Dick said looking up at the tall man, Ace still beside him. Jim nodded and opened the door for him to walk in, closing it after him.

William and Keith looked up and both their eyes widened at the 8 year old and dog. Both knew that it was Richard Grayson because out of all the kidnappings they had to witness, his was the only one that was different. His was the only one that involved someone else; Ace.

"W-What are you doing here?" Keith asked surprised to see the child here.

"I told the Commissioner that you were telling the truth. About being blackmailed into working for them. He said that you'd be let go as soon as they have the information they need and that you and you're families will be put under their protection." he told them calmly looking at their shocked faces.

William spoke up, trying to compose himself, "How did you know?"

"Well...when I was kidnapped you weren't like the other people there. I could tell that neither of you wanted to be there." He paused for a second. "I wanted to thank you. For being so nice when I was there. You could have just not talked to me at all, but you tried to comfort me. So...thank you." Both men were in shock at the boys statement. How could he be so forgiving of the men that participated in his own kidnapping?

"W-We only wish that we could have done more then." Keith said his eyes still wide at the boy who seemed to have barely changed in 2 years. He was slightly taller and could see he enjoyed being active, but other than that nothing had changed. He still looked young for his age.

"You did more than enough." He smiled and walked over to the door and knocked. Jim opened the door and he walked out, but not before turning around and waving bye.

On the other side of the glass, Bruce was shocked at the transaction that had happened. Partly by what his son had said, but mostly because of Ace's reaction towards the men. He did nothing. Didn't even get the slightest defensive upon seeing them. That's when he realized it. These men actually helped Dick when he was stuck in that place. Although they didn't get him out, they did do the only thing that matters. They gave him hope.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he went out the door and met up with Dick. After talking with Jim, they left the station and went home.

About a week later, Keith and William started their new jobs as security at Wayne Enterprises.

 **(YES! My first story is complete! I really hope you liked it and even if you didn't, you still read it so thank you.)**


End file.
